Harry Potter and the Trip to Vanishing Island
by Rizelpalakka
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron and his family go on a trip to Vanishing Island. Boy, are they in for the time of their lives! Fluffies, dinosaurs, and walking fruits! Does it get any worse? Read it! Rated K because it's Harry Potter.
1. The Open Door

**Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter! Unless you count his books. I have all his books.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Open Door**

Harry Potter's eyes strode over to the smoked salmon Sirius had sent him.

He was absolutely starving, having had no meals and being locked in his room for the time being; the Durlseys were hosting a potluck. They had completely forgotten about him.

Harry got up from his soft and comfortable bed to grab the food. It tasted more delicious than anything else, and right now nothing mattered more than he and the salmon. Of course, like most delicacies, it was soon gone.

Presently, Hedwig flew through his open window, carrying a dead mouse.

"You've got to hide that, Hedwig," said Harry, tossing her some of the salmon. "Aunt Petunia'll go ballistic if she sees it."

Hedwig clicked her beak reprovingly. However, she picked up the salmon and flew into her cage and sat there. A few white flashes caught Harry's eye.

"Oi!" he called. "Are those letters? Have you got letters for me?"

_"Whooo,"_ Hedwig hooted softly.

Harry grabbed for the paper. Hedwig dropped it on his bedside table effortlessly.

He opened the first piece of parchment. It said:

_Happy Birthday, Harry._

_So I didn't know what to get you for your birthday, but Mum had a great suggestion, and I bought you these Honeydukes chocolates from Hogsmeade. Please enjoy them, firstly because they cot a lot of money, second because you're my best friend._

_Anyhow-Mum entered the Schrimshire Sweeptsakes for a pleasure trip to Vanishing Island, and guess what-she won. And she's taking all of us with her of course, including Bill and Charlie. How's that for a vacation?_

_Best wishes,_

_Ron_

Harry smiled as he closed the letter and opened the box next to it. Sure enough, there was a pile of Honeydukes chocolates inside-all filled with a delicious cream Harry could not identify, and after eating most of the Honeydukes chocolate his eyes strode over to Hermione's letter and gift.

Hermione's letter read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Have a happy birthday. I hope you enjoy this _Quidditch Through the Ages._ I had to search for a long time before I was at HOGWARTS. How's the weather there? Over here it's quite windy, and we're expecting a bit of rain, but nothing serious. Did you hear about Ron and his family? They're going to the Vanishing Island! Oh, I would give anything to go there. I heard it's very beautiful._

_Hermione_

Harry opened up the package, and there stood the resolute _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He took out his wand. "Lumos," he whispered. Out came a feeble light. He put his wand to the book.

The whole day had gone by without a single birthday greeting from his aunt, uncle or cousin, and he was thankful to have great friends like Ron and Hermione to give him gifts and chocolates and cards.

Harry read on in the night until he heard a creaking noise. He turned round, facing his door.

There by the door stood Tonks and Lupin. Tonks was holding a teal-eyed baby.

"Teddy?" Harry said. "Tonks? Moony?"

Lupin looked older and had more gray hair than Harry had remembered him, but he smiled; and that glimmery night, Tonks's hair was a pretty golden shade with curly locks.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks.

"Hello, Harry." Lupin smiled.

Harry managed a dry grimace. "Hello.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to pick you up," said Tonks.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Hogwarts doesn't resume until Septembeer 1st."

"We need to get you out of this dump," said Tonks. "My, so many neat things. I prefer my own house."

Harry began to put his things in a suitcase, including his wand, his broomstick, and various spellbooks. After he was finished, he gave them a sort of silly smile. "So," he said. "Where to?"

"The Burrow," said Lupin. "You're coming with the Weasleys to Vanishing Island, and so is Hermione."

_Yay_, Harry thought.


	2. Minutes Before Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. But right now I'm reading Goblet of Fire!**

**Chapter 2**

**Minutes Before Dinner**

"Where _is_ that boy?" snarled Uncle Vernon after the potluck. "He must be asleep," he answered himself.

Dudley grabbed a large piece of slightly burned sausage. "I don't like this," he said.

"You don't have to eat it, Diddy," crooned Aunt Petunia. "The Polkises never did learn how to make good food."

After feasting on every leftover bite from the potluck, Dudley ran upstairs to torture Harry. When he opened the door, there was no Harry to be found. Not that the Dursleys cared in the least.

Harry dunked his suitcase down by the Burrow. There was his best friend, Ron Weasley, waiting for him. He had a big grin on his face. Next to him was Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, running down the corridor to hug him.

Harry smiled and patted her back. "I got your letter. You must be-"

"Bloody excited, that's what," interrupted Ron. "Boy, you've never seen a girl so crazy. Says she almost broke her wand in half."

Hermione shrugged awkwardly. She hugged Harry again. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks," he said. "I brought along the book." He held up the _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

Mrs. Weasley came running to his side. "Harry dear! Remus! Nympha-Tonks."

During the trip, Tonks's hair had turned from curly and gold to a young maiden with freckles and straggly chestnut locks.

Mrs. Weasley led them inside. "Are you hungry, Harry dear? You can have anything you want. I made butter macaroons and bought a pound of Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs."

"_Chocolate frogs_?" said Ron. "Mum! Why didn't you tell me?"

"_You_ are not a guest," said Mrs. Weasley pointedly, arranging the sweets onto a brightly colored plate with her wand.

Ron grabbed a Chocolate Frog anyway. "Dumbledore _again_!"

Hermione let a giggle escape her, met by a dirty look from Ron. Harry smiled. Things seemed quite normal at the Burrow.

"When're we going to Vanishing Island, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Hermione said, answering before Ron's mother.

Harry trudged into the room Mrs. Weasley had prepared for him. He was surprised to see Fred and George sitting on his bed.

"What're you doing here?"

"We thought we'd give you a head-start on what's happening," said Fred.

"See," said George, pulling out a piece of parchment, "Big brothers sent us a letter." He thrust it into Harry's hands.

The letter read,

_Dear Mum, Dad, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny:_

_I'll pick up Charlie from the airport at 3, then we'll Apparate to the Burrow. Fleur is coming along, too._

_Thanks. Love to you all._

_Bill_

"Why doesn't Charlie just Apparate to the Burrow?" Harry asked in a confused tone.

"Dad wanted him to try it the Muggle way," said Fred easily.

Harry watched while the twins made space for him on the bed. Harry sat down, chewing a candy, and just then Mrs. Weasley popped her head through the crack in the door.

"Darling," she said to Harry, "aren't you going to get a Cauldron Cake or Chocolate Frog?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Harry said to her.

Her face changed as she saw the twins. "Fred! George!" she shrieked. "Get off Harry's bed this instant!"

Immediately they went into emergency mode. They simply Apparated out of sight.

Harry then decided now was the time to visit Ginny.

She was in her room, sitting in a soft little chair, sewing a small pillow. When she saw him, she hid it quickly and then stood up.

"Hi, Ginny," said Harry awkwardly.

Ginny smiled up at him, brushing her red locks out of her face. "Hi, Harry." She gave him a hug. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever experienced.

Once they were separated, Ginny grabbed the pillow she had hidden. Embroidered across the front, in beads, was the word,

_Harry_

"Thanks, Ginny." Harry looked away, but he took the pillow. "It's great. I love it." He brought it back to his room and smiled to himself.

He grabbed his two birthday presents. Before long, there was a knock on the door. "It's unlocked," Harry called.

In came Ron and Hermione. "Hi, Harry," said Hermione, sitting down on the bed next to him. "How's the book?"

"Fine," said Harry. "Thanks. It's a great birthday present."

"We've got a big day tomorrow," Ron said. "I'm going to need a lot of sleep. Dinner'll be ready in a few, Mum says."

"All right," chorused Hermione and Harry.

Right when they were in the middle of a good conversation about Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley poked her head through the door. "Dinnertime!"

The trio got up and closed the door behind them.


	3. Dinnertime

**DISCLAIMER: Why do I have to put this again? I already told these copyright guys twice! Do I have to put this in every chapter, just so I don't get arrested? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

_Special thanks to:_

_Linneagb for the first and second review_

**Chapter 3**

**Dinnertime**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat themselves down at the dinner table, along with Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Teddy, the twins, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny. Although they were all used to seeing each other, Harry still gave Sirius a tight hug the moment he saw him.

He slid himself in a seat next to Ginny, who gave him a nervous sort of smile.

Hermione watched eagerly as Teddy tried to feed himself. "Oh, Tonks! He's so cute!"

Tonks smiled. "He is, isn't he?"

Ron was trying to defend himself from the twins, who were dangling a large, dead spider in front of his chin. "Stop that!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George recoiled.

"We'll get you next time, Ickle Ronniekins," whispered Fred, tickling his arms.

Mrs. Weasley had prepared a large amount of food; including French onion soup, which tasted divine. Harry heaped it into a bowl on his plate. This, he thought, was much better than anything the Dursleys could cook.

"Delicious," pronounced Sirius. "My goodness, Molly! I've never had such good food in my life!"

Mrs. Weasley blushed. "It's nothing," she muttered.

"And how about this fabulous chicken?" Lupin said, who had a pile of it on a silver tray. He raised his goblet. "To Molly's exquisite cooking!"

"To Molly!" everyone said, and _clink_.

Harry took a sip of butterbeer and spooned some fish-and-chips into his mouth. Suddenly he noticed something. "Ginny," he whispered.

Her face radiated with light. Harry sighed in amazement. This daydream was interrupted by her sharp - but not unkind - voice. "What?"

"You...you've got..." he indicated his chin and grimaced.

Ginny touched her chin and felt a light, sour glob of cream cheese. Quickly, she wiped it off, slightly mortified. "Thanks," she breathed.

He nodded and smiled. This prompted him to get back to his food.

Meanwhile, Ron was going crazy on the desserts (he had finished his meal rather quickly). His plate was heaped with treacle tart, Turkish delight, divinity, and fudge.

"Don't be a pig, Ronald," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ron shrugged. "Haven't eaten all day, Mum."

"That's no excuse - " Mrs. Weasley started.

"Molly, calm down. He just likes what you've prepared." Mr. Weasley put a reassuring hand on his wife's. She sat back down.

Harry smiled.

_Crack_. Every person in the room jumped, turn around, grinned, and said, "Hello!"

Of course, it had to be Bill, Charlie and Fleur. "'Ello," said Fleur.

"Hello - Phlegm - " Ginny forced it into a cough, and Mrs. Weasley unleashed her wraths.

Harry had to bite a laugh. Judging by their facial expressions, he saw Ron and Hermione felt the same.

Lupin gave each of them a hug. Sirius started to rap in French, and only Fleur could understand him. Harry decided he must have been saying something really bad, because Fleur looked affronted at each syllable.

"WHAT! What's he saying?" shrieked Ron.

"I cannot tell you," said Fleur. "Eet is too terrible."

Everyone laughed except for Ron, who scowled. Harry helped them get their food, and Hermione poured each of them wine.

"How's Romania, Charlie?"

That night, the Weasley dinner table was filled with joy, conversation and a sort of silly environment. Harry was warm, well-fed, and ready for Vanishing Island.


	4. The Truth

Hey ! I'm on Pottermore!

WillowChaser30058

**DISCLAIMER: Good news! I don't own HP!**

_Special thanks to:_

_Linneagb for the third review_

Apologies for the delay. Thank you.

**Chapter 4**

Harry turned over his trunk and set it down with a thud on the floor.

He settled himself down on the bed. It had been a long day. Harry was just finished brushing his teeth and putting on the new flannel pajamas Mrs. Weasley had sewn for him. They were unusually comfortable; it gave Harry the awkward feeling that this was never the way Mrs. Weasley would treat Ron, the twins or even Percy.

Harry brushed Hedwig's soft feathers and remembered his past seven years at Hogwarts...why could they never leave his mind? And now, here he was. He would be going to Vanishing Island in a few short hours.

Ring-ring. His cell phone rang. It was cheap and very old, but it was the nicest present his aunt or uncle had ever gotten him for his birthday, although it was simply given to him "y,kl,,.-  
to keep him out of trouble."

"Hello?" Harry put the phone to his ear.

"Harry? Hi!" he heard two voices that had to belong to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Dean! Seamus!" Harry shouted, as he roused himself and crossed his legs. "What've you been up to?"

"We're watching a National Sports special," said Dean. "Where are you?"

"In the Burrow," said Harry. "Ron's mum won a pleasure trip in a sweepstakes program to Vanishing Island."

"WHAT?" Dean and Seamus shrieked at the same time.

Harry jumped and rubbed his startled ears. They were unusually red. "What's the matter?"

"Are you _joking_, Harry?" Dean said. "Vanishing Island is...oh, how do I say it..."

"DANGEROUS!"

"Ow," Harry whispered, rubbing his ear again. "H-how is it dangerous?"

"IT VANISHES!" Seamus screamed, obviously irritated by Harry's ignorance.

Harry felt a pang of worry. _This is not good at all..._"Who would give a pleasure cruise about that?" he gulped.

"Of course, You-Know-Who's in on it!" Seamus continued. "He's going to drown everybody! It's an on-and-off group of islands with _tons_ of deadly obstacles, like the tri-coconutted dogs and maybe a dinosaur or two."

"Fluffies?" Harry felt beads of sweat develop on his head as he thought of his first encounter with that vicious three-headed dog.

"Uh...yeah. Fluffies. Whatever you call 'em." Dean sighed. "You're in a real mess, aren't you Harry?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry's heart sank as he anticipated his last hours; his legs being chomped on by a tyrannosaurus rex, maybe, or used as a football for the Fluffies.

"Harry? Are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah. What else should I know?"

"What else _should_ he know?" Seamus asked Dean in an audible voice that stained Harry with embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah," said Dean urgently. "CANCEL THE TRIP!"

"I will," sputtered Harry. "Hold on. Let me get back to you." He put down his phone and rushed out the door.

Harry ran to the next room and opened it. Immediately, he was met by a blast of cold air. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! I just found out something important!"

"What's that, Harry?" murmured Mrs. Weasley groggily.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

"Wake up, Molly!" Mr. Weasley shook his wife, much to Harry's relief.

"What? What is it?"

"We've _got_ to get out of here!" Harry yelled. He proceeded to explain everything Seamus and Dean had told him.

"That can't be true, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley slowly. "I met the man myself. He was very friendly and seemed honest. He guaranteed us one-hundred percent that we would be safe, no matter what."

"What was his name?" Harry asked.

"Bentley Pratt."

Harry groaned. He had no idea who Bentley Pratt was.

The idea hit him like a ton of blocks. Without another word to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he barged into Ron's room and flicked on the light.

Ron let out a hiss. "Couldn't this wait till morning?"

Harry ignored him. "We have to cancel the Vanishing Island trip, Ron. Come with me to Hermione's, and I'll tell you."

They knocked on Hermione's door, and under Ron's advice they did not turn on the light. Instead, they used their wands. Hermione woke up with a yawn. When she saw them, she stared alertly. "What's wrong?"

Harry started to tell the both of them the gruesome secrets of the terrible place.

"Oh, my gosh! We've got to get out of here!"

But try as they might, they could not persuade Mrs. Weasley nor her husband. They simply wouldn't budge. It seemed as though they had been planning it for a long time and did not want to give it up.

There was nothing to do but wait.

That night, Harry, Ron and Hermione slept together. They had a strange feeling it would be their last night in a warm, comfortable bed.


End file.
